Obsession obsessionnelle
by Bouyachaka
Summary: "Tu veux coucher avec moi ? - D'accord. - Pardon ? !" Tout a commencé par trois phrases. Tout va finir dans le sexe, dans le sang et dans l'alcool. Mais Draco ne regrettera rien. Tom non plus. Et Harry, pris entre deux feux, pris entre deux hommes, va prier pour y survivre. Défi. Pour Romybook et son imagination fertile. UA. TERMINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Nouvel OS. Pas que je sois particulièrement inspirée ces temps-si, j'i l'impression de ne fournir que de la... Ma classe légendaire m'empêche de finir cette phrase. Ou la bienséance, appelez ça comme vous voulez. **

**Bon pour cet OS, il faut "remercier" Romybook. Attendez, je crois que j'ai des tomates bien mûres dans ma chambre, je vais les chercher. Qui sait bien viser ?**

**Enfin, blague à part, ma détestée Romy (non c'est pas vrai. Je la déteste pas. Je l'ai juste maudite des dizaines de fois aujourd'hui.) m'a lancé un défi. Et comme je dois avoir du sang gryffondor dans les veines (non mais quelle horreur... Qu'est-ce-que j'écris moi ?) j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de dire oui. **

**Donc, les termes du défi sont :**

**- Un threesome entre Drago/Harry/Tom.**

**- Univers Alternatif.**

**- Humour.**

**Les deux premiers m'ont fait hurler à m'arracher la gorge et le troisième m'a fait baisser d'un ton. (Ou alors c'est le chausson que ma soeur m'a balancé en pleine face, j'hésite toujours...) Comprenons nous bien. Je HAIS de manière passionnée et irrationnelle les Drarrys. Quand aux TomHarry, c'est un concept à part. Les UA's... Faut vraiment que j'en parle ? Si ? Je vais pleurer. **

**Breeeef ! Rom', cet OS est pour toi. Et fais gaffe parce que je vais me venger, tu me connais. Le prochain défi que je vais te lancer ne te laissera plus que tes yeux pour pleurer.**

* * *

><p>"Tu le bouffes des yeux, t'es au courant ?"<p>

L'adolescent se retourna vers... Non, pas vraiment son ami. Disons, son camarade. Celui-ci lui balança un sourire moqueur et, comme toujours, ses yeux rouges lui flanqua un coup au coeur.

"Jaloux ?"

"Pas le moins du monde."

La voix était suave et douce, contrôlée. Détestable et détestée. Elle continua :

"Mais fais attention, tu vas finir par baver sur ta copie."

"Ahah. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois."

Le sourire de l'autre fut sa seule réponse et il se détourna, le stylo entre les doigts. Draco grogna. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une telle envie de lui dire que non, il n'était pas intéressé par le petit brun. Il se contenta d'un :

"Ce n'est qu'une observation purement scientifique. Pour le bien de l'humanité."

Il vit les épaules de Tom tressauter, penché comme il était sur sa feuille.

"Avoue, tu voudrais le sauter."

"Je t'ai déjà pour ça."

Tom se redressa, moqueur.

"Vraiment ?"

..._ Flash back ..._

"Couche avec moi."

"D'accord."

"Pardon ?" s'étrangla Draco.

"D'accord, je veux bien coucher avec toi."

Les deux gosses restèrent un instant silencieux, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Draco déglutit bruyamment, réfrénant la panique qui montait en lui. Et meeeeeeeeeerde... Ca n'allait pas du tout. Il n'était pas censé accepter. Il aurait du s'enfuir en courant, en hurlant au viol. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Du tout, du tout, du tout.

"Un problème ?" sourit l'autre, vaguement amusé.

"Non."

"Bon."

"Bon."

Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Et puis tout un troupeau, qui volèrent dans la pièce avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre la vitre.

"Dray ?"

"Ca va, je me concentre !"

"Non, mais juste pour te dire que je suis hétéro."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

"Et alors ?"

"D'après toi ?"

Et la lumière fut.

"Oh."

"Comme tu dis. "

"Je suppose donc..."

"Tu supposes bien."

"Même pour un coup ?"

Tom lui fit un sourire suffisant.

"Je refuse tout simplement qu'on prenne ma porte de sortie pour ma porte d'entrée."

"Quelle classe."

"Je suis pas peu fier de ma métaphore."

Sur ce, Tom se leva et quitta la salle. Ce mec... Était carrément irritant. Dans le genre violemment. Et érotique, putain oui. Ca, c'était aussi un souci.

_... Fin du Flash Back ..._

"Je croyais qu'on avait un souci de... Comptabilité ?"

"T'as qu'à le hurler."

Tom ricana. Il aimait bien Draco. Du moins, il le supportait plus que les autres. Et leurs joutes verbales étaient... Divertissantes.

"Si tu veux."

Draco le vit se lever et interrompre le cours. Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur le brun qui eut un sourire atrocement suffisant. D'une démarche insolente, il s'approcha du tableau. Et là, ça fit tilt dans la caboche du blondinet. Oh. Oh putain, non. Pas ça.

"Excusez moi."

Tous les élèves avaient le regard bloqué sur Tom, y compris Harry. Et merde !

"Draco vient de me demander de vous annoncer quelque chose."

Le professeur fronça les sourcils, un peu méfiant vu les antécédants. Ca avait intérêt à être important. Draco se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il allait le lui payer.

"Voilà. Il voulait que je vous dise donc que notre cher Draco ici présent et moi même, hélas je suis encore mêlé à cette histoire,"fit-il avec une grimace équivoque, une main sur le coeur. "avons un problème. Il y a peu, il m'a demandé de coucher avec lui."

Les sifflets commencèrent. Rouge jusqu'au oreilles, le blond fixa le professeur, le suppliant de faire quelque chose. Celui-ci tenta bien de faire revenir le calme mais ne parvint à rien. Tom continua donc, gloussant presque :

"Hélas, comme beaucoup le savent, ou pas d'ailleurs, je suis hétéro. Ca n'allait certainement pas être moi la femme du couple. Draco a hurlé à l'outrage et ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Je m'adresse à vous donc, chers amis. Comment résoudre cet épineux problème ?"

La tirade était amusante. Ses talents d'acteur firent le reste et chacun riaient avec lui. Et de Draco. Celui-ci priait pour mourir. Bien sûr, il aurait pu tout empêcher. Il aurait pu le supplier de rester à sa place mais plutôt crever. La seule chose qu'il pourrait faire c'est de cracher à ses pieds. C'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, d'ailleurs. Alors que le professeur hurlait pour se faire entendre, coller Tom et reprendre le cours, Draco se leva, la classe incarnée. Il descendit les marches dans un silence presque religieux, chacun le regardant passer à côté de lui, le dos bien droit. Arrivé à la hauteur de Tom, il lui cracha donc aux pieds.

Et lui balança son poing dans les dents.

...

Tom et Draco s'étaient carapatés à toute vitesse, sous les hurlements du professeur. Tom avait le nez cassé et ça faisait un mal de chien. Et l'oeil de Draco commençait déjà à foncer. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre sous les vivats de la classe et commençaient déjà à se battre comme des bêtes quand le professeur les attrapa au col en s'égosillant. Je crois bien que le genou de Draco a rencontré ses bijoux et le pied de Tom, son tibia. Alors qu'il se pliait en deux, Draco fila et l'autre le suivit, non sans une dernière révérence.

Somme toute, une journée jugée normale au lycée Kremlin. Bien sûr, ils auraient des ennuis -ils en avaient à chaque fois- mais le proviseur commençait à s'impatienter de les retrouver devant son bureau, chaque matin. Ce n'était qu'un lycée de banlieue et ces deux têtes à claques commençaient vraiment à l'énerver. Et puisque, pour une sombre histoire d'effectifs, il ne pouvait pas les virer, il laissait couler. Les punir ne changeait rien et pénalisait les professeurs en les obligeant à faire des heures sup. Payées le double aussi. S'il les avait punis à chaque fois, Tom et Draco aurait nécessité un budget à eux tout seuls. Alors, il leur passait un savon, que l'un écoutait en récupérant de sa nuit, l'autre en balançant sa tête en rythme avec la musique qui se déversait dans ses écouteurs, puis les renvoyait en classe. Le moment le plus affreux de la journée c'était quand ils souriaient et le saluaient. Ils lui disaient à chaque fois un "à demain !" retentissant. Déprimant.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux quittèrent le lycée, riant allègrement. Ils leur restaient quatre heures aujourd'hui mais tant pis. Ils rentrèrent directement chez Draco, dans les hauts quartiers. Ses parents étaient ambassadeurs. Pour ainsi dire, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, confiant leur fils unique à la charge d'une gouvernante à moitié sourde. Draco n'avait aucun besoin de leur mentir : ils s'imaginaient avoir un fils modèle. Fils qui interceptait chaque lettre du lycée et falsifiait leur signature. Du moment que ses notes étaient potables, tout allait pour le mieux. Tom lui, était un orphelin. Il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans son orphelinat depuis des mois, préférant dormir chez son meilleur ami. Ou tout du moins, son seul ami.

Les deux adolescents se jetèrent sur le canapé en balançant leurs chaussures. Enfin... Draco les balança à travers la pièce et Tom les rangea juste à côté de la porte d'entrée.

"Tu ne m'as pas raté."

C'était plus une constatation qu'une accusation. Tom se pinça le nez, grimaçant un peu. Aïe. L'autre haussa les épaules. Il était sûr : demain, on n'y verra que du feu. Il préféra se lever et se servir un grand verre de lait. Tom le suivit dans la cuisine, encore amusé du tour qu'il lui avait joué.

"T'es chiant."

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Allons donc.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Harry ne va jamais plus m'adresser la parole."

"Et pourquoi ça ? Il est homophobe ?"

"J'en sais rien."

Tom eut un petit sourire.

"Si tu t'en inquiètes... Il t'intéresse le p'tit brun ?"

Gros soupir.

"Ouais."

L'adolescent n'essaya même pas de nier la petite pointe de jalousie qui venait de lui traverser le coeur. Et merde.

"Ah."

Le blond se tourna vers lui, le verre encore dans la main.

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis jaloux."

Draco manqua de s'étouffer.

"Pardon ?!"

Il hoqueta, n'en revenant tout simplement pas.

"T'es à moi, Dray. A personne d'autre."

"Mais... T'es même pas gay !"

"Et alors ?"

Le blond cligna des yeux. Son ami était vraiment difficile à suivre.

"Je sais pas... C'est comme si je te disais que je voulais coucher avec Lavande. Tu sais, la blonde."

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux, le temps qu'une vision de ladite personne s'imposa à eux. Ils frissonnèrent.

"L'horreur." reconnu le brun. "Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec toi."

"De quoi ?"

Ca y est, il était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

"Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec moi. Je veux juste que tu ne couches avec personne."

"T'es égoïste."

"Je sais."

Un silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs. C'était un silence inconfortable, alors qu'ils s'observaient. Il s'étira un peu et Draco se résolut à le rompre le premier.

"On fait quoi alors ?"

Tom soupira.

"Demain, on va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sauf que moi, je vais aller voir Viviane et je rentrerais tard. Et toi, tu iras voir Harry."

"C'est un bon plan."

"Si tu le dis."

...

Le film n'était pas très intéressant. Draco avait insisté pour faire leurs devoirs avant, histoire d'en être débarrassés. Alors Tom était enfoncé dans le canapé géant, sa chose à portée de main et s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Dray dormait. C'était un comble ! C'était lui qui voulait voir ce film sur un psychopathe et un gosse de dix sept ans qui se battaient à coup de baguettes magiques. Ridicule. A l'écran, le malade mental explosa d'un rire froid et Tom soupira. Aucune tenue. Sa vocation de gouverner le monde pouvait ne pas être trop condamnable mais sérieusement, il se débrouillait comme un manche. Et franchement, ils essayaient de faire avaler à qui que lui, un sorcier puissant, un mage noir, ne pouvait pas tuer un nourrisson ? Ridicule.

Tom s'étira et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes du blondinet. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas. Paresseux. Grimaçant, Tom se pencha vers l'autre, jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur sa bouche. Hmmmhmm... Il n'aurait qu'à se pencher encore un peu et il l'embrasserait. Comme... Comme la Belle au bois dormant. Manquerait plus que ça.

...

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Il en avait envie. Il n'est pas du genre à se refuser à ses pulsions, sinon il n'aurait pas tant d'heures de colle à son actif. Draco dormait profondément. Il ne le saura jamais. Alors Tom déposa un baiser léger comme l'air sur les lèvres du bel endormi. Qui ne réagit pas. Tom approfondit un peu plus la chose alors, pressa ses lèvres plus fermement contre la bouche de l'autre et elle s'ouvrit comme sous un soupir. Tom se figea. Sentit une main se perdre dans ses cheveux. Une langue toucher la sienne. Et rompit le contact. Il se relevait alors que Draco ouvrait les yeux, paresseusement.

"Et là ? On fait toujours comme si rien ne s'était passé ?"

"Ouais."

Et il le laissa là, dans la froideur de la nuit.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La sexualité de Potter

**Rebonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je ne devrais pas être ici, à cette heure. Je devrais être tranquillement dans mon lit et me foutre des baffes pour n'avoir pas bossé pendant le week end. Mais voilà, mon bureau est mortellement mal rangé et moi j'arrive pas à me motiver sans mon bureau. C'est tout. Comment ça c'est une excuse bidon ? C'est pas faux. **

**Enfin breeef ! Je suis une grosse paresseuse et vais me taper des cartons au bac blanc. Osef. je revois mes maths, ma ses et mon voc en anglais et espagnol et voilà. Je serais bien.**

**Bref, bref, bref. Voilà donc la suite de cette mini fic et... Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

><p>La nuit avait été étrange. Draco en avait passé la majeure partie à fixer le plafond, troublé par l'idée que Tom dormait à pas dix pas de lui. Hier encore, il s'en fichait. Mais hier, il ne s'était encore rien passé. Aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui serait une autre histoire.<p>

"Tu dors ?"

Le blond sourit dans le noir. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir des insomnies chroniques.

"Non."

"Tu penses qu'on va avoir de vrais problèmes ?"

Draco ne se demanda même pas de quoi il parlait et se pencha sérieusement sur la question. C'était vrai que cette fois-ci, une limite imaginaire a été franchie. Après tout, ils avaient frappé un professeur. Même l'idiot qui tenait le lycée d'une main bien trop molle ne pourrait laisser passer cela. Mais... Il ne pouvait clairement pas les virer. Définitivement, s'entend.

"On va peut être avoir droit à des vacances improvisées."

Le brun soupira. Et lâcha, un rire dans la voix :

"Pauvre Potter. Une semaine sans avoir de tes nouvelles !"

"Humph." répliqua son ami, très élégamment.

"Tu penses avoir une chance avec lui ?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi ?"

Draco garda le silence quelques instants. Et finit par confier :

"Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas gay."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

Draco lui lança son meilleur regard "ne te fous pas de ma gueule, s'il te plaît" avant de réaliser que l'autre ne pouvait tout simplement pas le voir.

"Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?"

"Je n'en sais rien."

Toujours cette franchise désarmante. C'était l'une de ses plus grandes armes. Il ne mentait jamais. Il dissimulait juste la vérité. Du moins, il ne la disait pas toute. Draco savait bien qu'il y avait une autre raison, moins avouable et elle ne l'intéressait pas. Alors il garda le silence un instant. Ce fut Jedusor qui reprit la parole.

"Tu veux qu'on fasse un pari ?"

"Je t'écoute."

"Le premier qui découvre la sexualité de Potter."

"Je répéterais bien mon pourquoi mais..."

"Mais j'ai une réponse pour toi."

"Alors ?"

"On a un vieux différent, toi et moi. Je te propose donc que le gagnant prenne le perdant."

"Et ?"

"Et je veux m'amuser."

Les mots semblaient peser dans l'air. Ils semblaient résonner dans la pièce, dans un silence assourdissant. Draco ne bougea pas un moment. Et puis il posa une dernière, l'ultime question :

"T'es sûr que t'es pas gay au final ?"

"Pas encore."

La réponse était mortellement sérieuse. Draco ne demanda pas d'éclaircissements : Il ne voulait pas savoir.

* * *

><p>"Potter."<p>

L'adolescent se retourna et ses yeux verts croisèrent ceux, brûlants, de Jedusor.

"Potter, j'ai une question pour toi."

Aïe... Tom rejoignit sa victime à grands pas, inquisiteur. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Mais parce que Harry était poli, il l'attendit et il l'écouta.

"Est-ce-que t'es gay ?"

"De quoi ?"

Tom le regarda attentivement, nota l'air étonné et curieux.

"Non !"

Le ton était presque parfait. Amusé, incrédule... Mais un peu trop forcé, dommage pour lui. Apparemment, Harry Potter était doué dans son genre. Mais pas assez.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Harry cligna des paupières. C'était lui ou son camarade était long à la détente ?

"J'en suis sûr."

"Peux-tu jurer n'avoir jamais eu envie d'un autre homme ?"

"Je peux jurer n'avoir jamais eu envie d'un autre homme."

Ah, si Harry connaissait Jedusor... Si Harry connaissait Jedusor, il aurait tout de suite compris le danger. Il aurait su aussi qu'il venait de s'enferrer dans un piège grossier. Il aurait pu tout stopper.

"Vraiment..."

Le plus petit grogna. Allons bon. Tom ricanait. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon, généralement.

"Quoi ?"

Tom eut encore un de ses insupportables sourires.

"Tu es un menteur, Potter..."

L'autre percuta tout de suite qu'il avait fait une erreur. Mais il ne savait pas où.

* * *

><p>"J'avais raison."<p>

"Quoi ?"

"C'est un refoulé."

Draco écarquilla les yeux en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

"Tu lui as demandé ?!"

Le regard victorieux que l'autre lui dédia le renseigna bien assez.

"Salopard."

Mais il souriait. Et puis, juste après, il se souvint du pari qu'ils avaient fait, encore abrutis de sommeil. Oh putain, merde.

"On fait ça en rentrant directement ou tu veux un petit moment de préparation ?"

Questionna Tom, l'air de rien. Draco déglutit. Une excuse. Vite. Il faudrait qu'il ait une excuse en béton dans la seconde sinon il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau... Et d'une partie de son anatomie. Précise, la partie. Hors de question.

...

Il était fichu. Il n'avait aucune idée. Et puis, l'air hautement moqueur de son ami ne l'aidait pas des masses à réfléchir. Il faillit bondir hors du fauteuil lorsque Tom coula un regard appuyé à son fessier.

"Mais... Je croyais que tu voulais pas coucher avec moi ?!"

Tom se figea. Hum, c'est vrai qu'il l'avait dit, ça... Un sourire malin lui tordit les lèvres quand il confia cette vérité :

"Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi. C'est toi qui désires que je te prenne violemment, à même le sol. Je ne fais qu'accéder à ta requête."

Draco s'interdit de rougir. Il ravala la chaleur qui lui montait aux joues, d'une part parce que ça jurerait atrocement avec ses cheveux, d'autre part parce que ce que venait de dire Tom n'était absolument pas, _vraiment pas_, excitant.

"Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas du tout, du tout, du tout !"

"Alors pourquoi ton coeur bat-il si fort ?"

"..."

Draco referma la bouche. La rouvrit. La referma. Finit par déglutir. Et balbutia un pitoyable :

"Pourquoi tu accepterais de... De me satisfaire ?"

"Tu es mon ami."

"Menteur."

"Jamais et tu le sais."

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je suis ta chose et je le sais."

"L'un n'empêche pas l'autre."

Le blond haussa les épaules. Il allait répliquer quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix froide et bé... bé... bégayante les intima d'entrer, mettant enfin fin à cette conversation. Les deux gosses se levèrent, affectant la crainte. Le proviseur Quirell les regarda faire, l'air sévère. Quel imbécile. Comment ce type, bégayant et maladroit, a-t-il pu se retrouver à un tel poste ? Les deux avaient parié une nouvelle fois. L'un disait qu'il avait du offrir ses fesses, l'autre soutenait que ce n'était que la bouche. Pour l'heure, la pute de luxe les fixait d'un oeil coléreux.

"Je-je-je n'aurais ja-ja-jamais cru que vous vous abai... Sseriez à cela. Fra-frapper un pro-professeur ! Où aviez vous... La tête ?!"

Draco aurait bien répondu mais préféra endurer en silence la remontrance du professeur. Il l'écouta s'énerver contre leur mutisme et les menacer d'un conseil de discipline. C'est ça. Il pouvait les virer si ça l'amusait mais le conseil, il pouvait se le mettre au cul, s'il y restait de la place. Cordialement.

Ils s'échappèrent enfin, une heure plus tard. Ils avaient écopé d'une semaine de vacances, d'un mois de colle et d'un regard noir. C'était relativement peu. Pas assez, peut-être ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voilou, fin du chapitre ! <strong>

**Peut-être un peu plus court ? Mais meilleur, non ? :D**

**Bien. Vous savez, si vous lisez et que ne vous reviewez pas, je me sens d'une part inutile. Comme si ça ne servait à rien que je poste. Et puis à côté, je peux même pas savoir si vous appréciez. Enfin bref. Donc, petite demande de ma part : N'oubliez pas les reviews ! **

**Bien à vous.**

**Bouya'**


	3. Chapter 3 : Tu craqueras

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi j'ai un bac blanc de philo mercredi. LOL. Ils sont sérieux ? Bon. Et c'est que le commencement. Je vais souffrir, j'vous dis. Je vais devoir bosser à fond toutes mes matières. LE STRESS VA AVOIR MA PEAU ! Je suis pas dans la... Bon. On s'en fout, on sourit, on écrit et on se la ferme. J'ai failli casser mes boucles d'oreille d'ailleurs, y a pas cinq minutes. J'ai vu ma vie passer devant mes yeux mais heureusement, j'ai de bonnes dents. Tout va bien. Bien. Bien. Bien, j'vous dis ! **

**...**

**Non en fait, je suis abominablement stressée. Je vais aller chercher des amphétamines, si ça continue. ou carrément des antidépresseurs direct.**

* * *

><p>"Draco."<p>

La voix était douce. Mais abominablement ferme, à un point tel que c'en devenait presque insultant. Comme si Tom ne l'imaginait rien faire d'autre que de lui obéir. D'enlever ce T-Shirt, de se laisser tomber sur le lit, de fermer les yeux et d'endurer. Cette voix couplée au regard scrutateur, à ce attention rubis qui lui a toujours collé des frissons d'angoisse. Et cette bouche. Cette bouche rougeoyante et brûlante, cette bouche faite pour dévorer, pour massacrer, mordre et faire saigner.

"Draco."

Ce qui le tuait, c'était son air impassible. Comme si tout cela n'avait aucune importance, que ce n'était qu'un jeu, une expérience. Comme si la raison de Drago n'était pas durement éprouvée, comme s'il n'était pas violemment torturé au corps, comme si son esprit n'allait pas être mis à mort.

"Draco."

Il regarda le brun, sans réagir. Ce dernier sourit vilainement. Il s'adossa aux oreillers, remonta la main sur son torse et défit les boutons... Un à un. Impassible, il regarda son ami s'étrangler avec sa salive, entendit presque son coeur s'emballer.

"Draco."

"Ah mais putain, va crever Tom !"

Le blond battit des paupières, l'air hagard, confusément furieux. Comme s'il s'arrachait à une hypnotique danse, à un spectacle fascinant que l'on affichait devant lui, qu'il voudrait tellement salir et détruire. Qu'on lui a promis, il lui appartiendra. Qu'on lui a menti. C'était innacceptable ! Dans une ultime rebiffade, Draco essaya de relever sa dignité à terre et son humanité déchirée. Tom ne réagit pas à l'insulte. Il laisse ses prunelles trainer dans les siennes et elles hurlaient quelque chose comme : "tu as perdu !"

Il était perdu. Il n'y avait aucun moyen. Promesse était donnée. Promesse qu'il fallait tenir. Si seulement Harry n'avait pas dit a Tom que...

...

Qu'il était quoi, d'ailleurs ? Un refoulé ? C'etait ce qu'avait dit Tom. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, Harry n'aurait rien avoué. Ce n'étaient donc que des supputations. Tom pouvait se tromper. Dans ce cas, on ne pouvait croire que une annonce franche et sans far. Sans quoi le pari tenait toujours. Le rictus qu'afficha Malefoy en le réalisant faisait presque peur.

"Tom ?"

L'autre envisagea de ne pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas savoir. Mais la lueur dangereuse dans le regard gris lui indiqua bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu es un menteur."

Tom se redressa sur le lit et sa chemise glissa sur ses épaules. Ca aussi, ça le tuait. Ne pas savoir si chaque geste qu'il faisait était calculé ou pas. Mortel.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?"

"Tu ne m'as pas apporté de preuves tangibles. C'est ta parole contre la sienne."

Conclut son ami avec un odieux sourire.

"Bien sûr que si."

"Non Tom. C'est un mensonge... Tant que Harry ne dit pas mot pour mot qu'il est gay, je considère que personne n'a remporté le pari !"

Tom cilla, dégoûté. Et mécontent aussi. C'était exactement comme si on lui avait ôté la nourriture de la bouche. C'était... Frustrant.

"On fait quoi alors ?"

"Toi, tu vas te rhabiller..."

Draco eut une mimique méprisante et il s'en est fallu de peu que Tom ne montre les crocs.

"Très bien !" aboya-t-il, mauvais. "Je vais aller coucher avec Potter. Ensuite, je reviendrais te réclamer ce qui m'est du !"

"Je ne te dois rien !"

Draco était anormalement livide sous les iris étincelants de Jedusor. De peur ou de colère, il ne savait pas.

"Dray, il faut bien que tu comprennes qui tu es. Ma chienne. Et ta place est à mes pieds."

Pour la deuxième fois en trois jours, Tom mangea ses dents.

Draco s'était jeté sur lui, le plaqua contre le lit et lui balança son poing en pleine tempe de toutes ses forces. Le brun battit des paupières, des points noirs plein la vision. Bien sûr, Il était plus grand que l'autre. Néanmoins, il paraissait presque efflanqué face au blond qui, sans être épais, était plus râblé. Cependant, aucun des deux garçons ne se battaient souvent. Maladroitement, ils roulèrent sur les draps, échangeant baffes et coups jusqu'au moment où Draco tomba. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à reprendre leurs souffles quand enfin Tom lâcha, le coeur au bord des lèvres :

"Étrangement, j'imaginais un autre type de corps à corps."

"Va te faire foutre."

"T'inquiète, c'est prévu."

Draco ne répondit rien à cette dernière pique. Il expira brutalement et envisagea sérieusement de l'insulter. Cela ne changerait rien et ne calmerait pas la haine qui lui tâchait le coeur. Alors il quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Tom resta un instant sur le lit, le front bourdonnant.

Et ce n'était que le premier jour d'exclusion...

...

Tom sorti de la pièce, toujours torse nu. Il avisa Draco en train de massacrer du regard un pot géant de Ben's & Jerry. Il allait peut être éviter de lui adresser la parole là tout de suite, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir un autre oeil au beurre noir. Drago ne leva pas les yeux en l'entendant. Il ne le suivit pas du regard quand il alla chercher sa chemise et ne sursauta même pas quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

...

Pauvre con.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il faisait froid. Tom souffla, vaguement amusé par la buée condensée devant lui. Ca lui donnait envie de fumer. Aussitôt, il repêcha son paquet presque vide du fond de sa poche, remerciant le ciel d'en avoir encore quelques unes. S'abritant du mieux qu'il pouvait du vent insidieux, il alluma la cigarette en pestant contre son briquet défectueux. Enfin, il prit une grande bouffée, savourant la chaleur de la fumée dans sa gorge.

Quelques instants passèrent ainsi et peu à peu, les dernières traces d'énervement désertèrent ses traits. La cigarette avait un tel effet relaxant sur lui qu'il s'étonnait presque de réussir à tenir debout. Mais il restait planté devant le lycée, droit comme un I. Tom était de ces personnes, celles qui sont belles à se damner lorsqu'elles fumaient. Celles qui ont une clope à la bouche et un sourire carnassier. Celles qui collaient des frissons dans le dos quand elles vous fixaient avec cet air trop vivant. Celles qui ont l'air beaucoup trop dangereuses pour les ignorer.

Oh, il le savait ! Il mesurait parfaitement combien il pouvait être désirable ainsi aux yeux des autres. Comment il pouvait être érotique à expirer sa fumée avec cet air intense et avec la braise qui rappelait la couleur de ses yeux. Normalement, il ne réservait ce spectacle qu'à quelques filles qu'il tenait particulièrement à mettre dans son lit. Mais cette fois-ci, il était réservé à Potter. À situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles. La sonnerie déchira l'air et ce ne fut plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Harry n'apparaisse.

Tom se dirigea directement vers lui, ne faisant pas grand cas de sa meilleure amie, Granger. Pourtant vu sa beauté, ce n'était pas normal. Mais plus rien n'avait rien de normal, maintenant. Toutes ses convictions s'ébranlaient peu à peu, doucement. Tout se désagrégeait autour de lui et il était spectateur impuissant.

"Potter." salua-t-il, dans un semblant d'amabilité.

L'autre s'arrêta, méfiante. Hermione le questionna des yeux mais les sourcils froncés, il lui fit signe de continuer.

"Jedusor ?"

"Potter."

Ils pouvaient continuer un moment comme ça. Tom reprit donc, réfléchissant à la suite des événements :

"Toujours décidé à mentir ?"

Harry pinça les lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas gay."

"Menteur, encore et toujours."

"Ce serait pas toi qui l'est ?"

Tom se figea, plutôt surpris du ton curieux. C'était une bonne question, non ? C'était vrai que la frontière devenait de plus en plus floue, jour après jour.

"Je t'intéresserais ?"

"Tu intéresserais n'importe qui."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé..."

fit-il d'une voix douce.

"Et tu n'auras pas de réponse."

Tom finit sa cigarette et se pencha vers Harry. Devant son air un peu inquiet, il tendit le bras et éteignit sa clope sur le mur juste à côté de son oreille, l'effleurant de son souffle. Il se redressa ensuite, l'air ironique.

"Très bien, Potter. Viens, je t'invite."

"Où ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir."

Quel culot. Et pourtant, Harry suivit Jedusor, comme hypnotisé par son charme macabre.

...

Ils réveillèrent Draco en rentrant. Ils gloussèrent comme des collégiennes en le voyant allumer le plafonnier, ne portant qu'un boxer. Tom nota une étincelle de convoitise dans le regard aviné de Potter alors il se pencha sur ses lèvres et lui planta un long baiser, ses yeux défiant Draco silencieusement. S'il n'avait pas bu, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais voilà. Avec des "si", on referait le monde. Alors Tom Jedusor embrassa Harry Potter, parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui devait crever de douleur. Il y avait une personne qui devait souffrir et tant pis si c'était lui.

Et le pur regard de haine que lui renvoya son seul ami le shoota à l'adrénaline. Il senti ses veines se dilater sous l'afflux de sang et le corps pressé contre lui était celui de Draco. Il priait pour que ce soit le cas. Serra les paupières en priant de toutes ses forces : Ce devait être Draco ! Mais ses yeux se plantèrent de nouveau dans le regard vert de Potter. Qui le repoussa, presque vexé.

"Ne m'embrasse pas si tu n'es même pas capable de te concentrer !"

Il geint, boudeur. Tom fit un pas en arrière, titubant. Il se traîna près du blondinet et lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

"Jaloux ?"

"À mort."

Et Harry fit alors quelque chose qui les surprit tous les deux. Il se redressa totalement aviné, se jeta dans les bras de Draco et lui balança sa bouche dans les dents.

"Heeeeey... T'es vraiment gay toi ?"

Draco fit quelques pas en arrière, étonné.

"Non parce que Tom... Bah, il l'est paaaaas ! Il fait genre mais il est pas capaaaable de mater un mec !"

Malefoy leva les yeux vers le concerné, ricanant.

"Enfin... Il matte les filles quoiiii. Et puis toi. Ouais..." Harry se décolla un peu de son doudou, l'air songeur. "Ouais, toi il te regarde comme si t'étais une fille."

"Euh... Je dois le prendre bien ?"

"Y veut te sauter quoi."

"C'est pas une nouveauté..."

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Harry roula le patin de sa vie à Draco. Enfin il essaya. Disons qu'il lui a donné un bisou baveux sur la joue avant de s'exclamer :

"Mais moi aussi, j'veux te sauter !"

"Non. Toi, t'es bourré."

"Aussi."

"Ca va ? Vous voulez une chambre ?"

Tom était jaloux comme un pou. Il a posé la question d'un ton mielleux et désobligeant. Draco lui renvoya un regard noir en essayant de se débarrasser d'un Harry beaucoup trop collant. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes de pourparler, il finit par le convaincre qu'il était très fatigué, qu'il fallait qu'il se couche et maintenant ! Harry se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Quand enfin, il fut assommé sur son lit -La patience de Tom a ses limites, qu'on se le dise-, Malefoy se retourna vers Jedusor, l'oeil mauvais.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as fait ?"

"Je t'ai apporté la preuve qu'il est gay."

"... Tout ça c'était pour ça ? !"

"Pourquoi d'autre ?"

Draco soupira.

"T'es vraiment pathétique. Tu l'as emmené ici, tellement soûl qu'il pourrait embrasser une vache et t'imagines que c'est une preuve ?"

"Oui."

"Tu me dégoûtes."

Marmonna Dray avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. La voix de Tom le rappela, haineuse :

"Pas besoin de te respecter pour te baiser, tu sais !"

"Tom va baiser Viviane, tu deviens invivable ! Merde !"

Les deux garçons se défièrent un bref instant. Puis Tom quitta la maison comme une furie. La porte vibra longtemps après avoir été claquée.

...

le garçon fumait clopes sur clopes en attendant que sa copine ne vienne lui ouvrir, en pyjama et l'air crevé. Dieu merci, il avait acheté un nouveau paquet. Les mains tremblantes, il l'attrapa et son ongle griffa le plastique en essayant de le percer. Saloperie... ! Enfin l'emballage tomba au sol et Tom n'y fit pas plus attention. Fébrile, il attrapa une cigarette, la porta à ses lèvres et l'alluma. Là aussi il dût s'y reprendre à deux fois tellement il était nerveux. La première bouffée qu'il avala fut comme un électrochoc qui lui arracha la gorge et passa en sifflant dans ses poumons. Il la recracha en toussant un peu. Qu'importe. Il en prit une deuxième, tellement longue que la cigarette diminua de moitié. En trois taffes, c'était fini, le filtre chut et Tom ressortait son paquet. Il fit ainsi un sort à au moins cinq cigarettes avant que Viviane ne lui ouvre, les yeux à demi fermés. Il faut dire qu'il était trois heures du matin.

Elle l'observa un instant entre ses épais cheveux auburn, incertaine de la conduite à tenir. Comme toujours, la voir fit battre le coeur de Tom un peu plus vite. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta et le laissa entrer. Il pénétra donc dans le minuscule studio, la cigarette toujours aux lèvres. Sans un mot il la lui tendit et la regarda la fumer jusqu'au bout, son regard pensif posé sur lui.

"Tu m'expliques ?"

"Non."

"Bon."

D'un geste négligeant, elle jeta le mégot dans l'évier et dans un même mouvement, attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange. Tom lui en fut reconnaissant quand elle lui en tendit un grand verre sans gaspiller un mot de plus. Il la détailla un peu plus par dessus sa boisson, appréciant les formes un peu rondes et les yeux noisettes. Comme toujours, sa gorge se serra quand elle lui sourit en s'installant en face de lui. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux... C'était plus fort qu'il ne l'admettait. Il ne disait jamais à personne combien sa vue pouvait le rendre euphorique. Combien ses nuits entre ses bras étaient bénies. Pourtant, il ne restait rien quand il repartait, la laissait aller à la faculté et allait s'enchaîner aux cours du lycée. On appelait ça une relation libre. Alors elle le trompait autant qu'il la trompait et les deux en étaient très heureux, merci.

...

Vraiment ?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre ! <strong>

**J'ai fait un effort pour en faire un plus important vu que j'ai des bacs blancs bientôt et que vous allez devoir vous passer de moi pendant un petit moment. **

**Review ? **

**Bouy'**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dénouement

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment allez-vous en cette belle soirée ? Moi, je viens d'être acceptée à ECV ! C'est la fête à la maison, je vous raconte pas ! Limite, j'ai envie d'aller danser nue dans la rue ! -J'évite, pour votre santé mentale. 'Suis gentille, hein ?- Enfin bref, voici le DÉNOUEMENT de cette histoire ! Oui, vous avez bien lu ! Suite à ce chapitre, ma jolie Romy, tu auras TON DÉFI ! Et mon dieu, ce sera jouissif de lire ta réaction ! Bien, merci des reviews -je répondrais quand je serais descendue de mon p'tit nuage parce que là, présentement, je crois que je ne suis capable de produire que : "OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !" comme réflexion construite. On aura vu mieux, je suis d'accord. Mais je vais y répondre !- Je travaille mon oreille en plus, avec BBC en fond sonore : C'est cool. J'aime bien l'anglais décidément. Je suis une grosse merde dans cette matière. Mais j'aime.**

**Au fait, je viens de vérifier mes notes : Avec 8.75 en SES -C'est à dire la matière qui a le plus fort coefficient (coeff sept, ça fait mal au cul quand même)- je m'en sors plus qu'honorablement avec 10.86 de moyenne ! A part l'anglais et la SES, tout est au dessus de la moyenne et plutôt honorablement s'il vous plaît ! OH YEH ! LA VIE EST BELLE, BORDEL ! -Oui, je jure souvent quand je suis heureuse. J'vous en pose des questions ?-**

**Bon bref, on va couper court à cette note d'auteure heureuse beaucoup trop longue : Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Tom ?"

Le ton était déjà fatigué. L'heure n'était peut-être pas la bonne. Peut-être que Tom devrait repartir. Mais merde, il en avait pas envie. Il n'y avait qu'elle, à ce moment précis. Alors, il ne répondit pas. Il questionna :

"Tu as quelqu'un ?"

"Oui."

"Dans ton lit, comme d'habitude ?"

La question ne demandait pas de réponse. Tom expira. Il aurait du s'en douter.

"Il sait pour nous ?"

"Quel nous ?"

Elle faisait mal, la garce.

"Réponds moi."

"Non, il ne sait rien."

Elle soupira. Qu'il parte. Tom finit son verre, pensif :

"Je suppose qu'il est de ta promo ?"

"Non."

"Un professeur, alors ?" il devina, légèrement dégoûté. Viviane ne répondit rien, gênée. Elle ne devrait pas pourtant. Alors elle répéta :

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Tom ?"

"Un verre."

Il n'était pas sérieux ? Mais si. Sérieux comme la mort. Alors Viviane capitula.

"Attrape ton manteau, on y va."

...

Le chemin a été silencieux. Ils avaient marché l'un à coté de l'autre, réfléchissant. L'atmosphère glaciale les avait saisis quand ils étaient sortis, parfait rappel de leur état d'esprit. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au pub habituel, il lui tint la porte par pure politesse et quand elle lui commanda sa boisson préférée, c'était par pur automatisme.

Il attrapa le verre, machinalement. Mais il le finit rapidement, sous son oeil inquiet. Sans un mot de plus, elle finit par lui tendre son propre shooter de vodka, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

"Alors ?"

Elle s'impatienta. Tom haussa les épaules et fit claquer le verre contre le bois massif. Bien sûr, elle allait perdre patience et peut-être même le planter là. Il l'espérait un peu. Mais elle croisa les bras et attendit qu'il reprenne la parole :

"Je suis amoureux d'un homme."

Il lâcha soudainement, pensant à Draco. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai : On pouvait plus parler d'orgueil que d'amour. Une obsession, peut-être même obsessionnelle. Viviane ne réagit pas. Elle commanda d'abord un verre d'eau. Tom n'y tint plus et explosa :

"Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Pourquoi ?" elle s'étonna. Il la regarde, interdit. "Tu es tellement inconstant." elle continua, d'un calme presque douloureux. "Ce que tu appelles amour n'est qu'un caprice de gamin. Tu ne souhaites pas qu'on reste à tes côtés, à te dire qu'on t'aime et qu'on croit en toi : Ça, tu t'en fiches. Non, tout ce que tu veux, c'est tes jouets. On t'appartient tous, pas vrai ?" Sa voix n'offrait ni colère, ni ressentiment, juste un ennui profond. "Que ce soit moi, ce Draco ou cet homme que tu veux ajouter à ta collection, il faut que tu nous enfermes tous au fond d'un placard, comme des vieux jouets avec lesquels on ne joue plus mais dont on se répugne à s'en séparer : Tu te fiches de nous, tu ne vis que dans la conquête, l'achat d'un autre divertissement, mais dès que l'on essaye de refaire notre vie, tu te ramènes, crevant de jalousie."

Les mots étaient cruels. Ils firent mouche, tapèrent juste là où ça fait mal. Très mal. Elle se leva, épuisée.

"Et tu es en train de me dire que pour une fois, _toi_, tu souffres ? Ne me fais pas rire. La seule chose que tu as à faire Tom, c'est le baiser et le dégager comme tous les autres."

Elle resta devant lui -impériale-, tentant de ne pas frémir devant la haine brûlant au fond des yeux.

"Et c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi ? Un gamin égoïste ?" cracha-t-il. "Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une catin !"

Le mot la fit blêmir.

"M'insulter ne changera rien."

"L'insulte n'en est pas une. Tu préfères que je parle de toi comme d'une femme aux mœurs légères ? D'une salope ? C'est vrai que c'est mieux pas vrai ? Mais la vérité, c'est que tu es une vraie pétasse à accueillir dans ton lit jusqu'aux professeurs. Tu appellerais ça comment, toi ? Hein ?"

La baffe le prit au dépourvu. Il resta là, les bras ballants et d'autres insultes coincées dans la gorge. Elle le défia du regard un instant avant de tout simplement partir, le bousculant et sifflant :

"Va te faire foutre !"

Elle le laissa seul. Seul face à sa connerie, seul avant qu'il ne puisse réaliser.

"Et merde..."

Il a le souffle court d'un coup.

...

Draco était parti. Ce n'était pas tellement étonnant. Tom regarda un instant l'entrée mal éclairée, frissonnant dans l'air froid du petit matin. Draco s'était cassé de chez lui... De chez eux, d'une certaine manière. Sans doute était-il chez Potter. Peut-être déjà en train de coucher. Le ressentiment lui arracha les lèvres : Il avait envie de hurler. Sans un mot, il s'avança dans le couloir hostile, jusqu'à la salle de jeu. Les draps étaient soigneusement pliés sur le lit, les fenêtres ouvertes : C'était normal, il était sûr que Harry n'était qu'un maniaque.

Par contre, le même spectacle dans la chambre à côté lui mit un sérieux coup au coeur : Il avait vraiment quitté les lieux. Ridicule. Pour un soir, comme ça, il partait ? Ridicule. Mais vrai : La maison était déserte et elle le resterait sans doute pour la fin de la semaine. Mais tôt ou tard, Draco sera obligé de l'affronter. Tôt ou tard, ils seront dans cette classe, là où tout a commencé et ils discuteront. Tôt ou tard. Ils reprendront là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Tom le baisera. Et le rejettera. Ensuite, il se vengera de Harry qui a tenté de le lui voler. Il le transformera en loque. Et enfin, quand il aura triomphé des deux, il ira se taper Viviane. Et quand elle le suppliera de la reprendre -car elle suppliera, pas vrai ?- il se fera un plaisir de refuser. Enfin, il sera libre. Il passera le bac et refera sa vie. Aller à la fac. Trouver un endroit où dormir. Et ne plus jamais, _jamais_, les revoir.

...

La salle de classe était bruyante pour celui qui n'était plus habitué. Tom vit du coin de l'oeil Harry se retourner et échanger quelques mots avec son meilleur ami, Weasley. Regulus lâcha un éclat de joie qui fit tourner la tête à tout le monde. C'est son idiot de jumeau -Sirius- qui le faisait rire et il en semblait très fier. Comme si personne ne savait qu'ils se baisaient dans les toilettes entre les cours. Répugnant.* Tom se détourna avec une ultime grimace, passa sur Théodore Nott, à l'écart comme toujours, et se concentra sur la porte. Elle devait s'ouvrir. C'était impossible autrement.

Et elle s'ouvrit. Mais ce fut le professeur qui apparu, réclama le silence et commença son cours. Tom s'interdit alors de se sentir déçu. De toute façon, il allait venir. Et si ce n'était à la première heure, ce serait à la deuxième. Sinon, ce sera la troisième. La quatrième ?

...

Avant la fin de la journée, en tout cas.

...

Mais il était déjà dix-sept heures et la porte ne s'ouvrait toujours pas sur la chevelure presque blanche, caractéristique des Malfoys. Il ne lui avait pas fait ce coup là. Sérieux. C'était pas possible. Il n'était pas... Parti ? L'idée lui creusa un trou béant dans le coeur et lui colla un goût à vomir dans la bouche. Il fallait qu'il sache. Rétif, méfiant, il s'approcha de Potter qui le regarde presque avec pitié. Impensable. Il refuse. Non, non, non.

"Où est-il ?"

"Il est parti de chez moi ce matin. Ses parents lui ont proposé de venir à New York. Apparemment, son père a de nouvelles responsabilités là bas."

La phrase claque. Le coeur s'emballe. Le souffle se tarit. Et putain, ça fait mal.

"Il va déménager ?"

Dans un autre contexte, il aurait pu être fier de son ton détaché, soigneusement étudié. Mais là il a le coeur qui hurle tellement fort qu'il va en crever.

"Ouais. répond Potter avec un haussement d'épaules. Et ça l'énerve, ce flegme tout britannique, ce ton pas concerné. Alors il crache :

"Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?!"

Harry plisse les yeux, mauvais : "Oh, mais moi je vais rester en contact avec lui..." Il siffle. Tom en vacille mais l'autre ne lui laisse pas le temps de trouver une répartie. Il le plante là.

...

C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible. Il peut pas partir. Pas en plein milieu de l'année ! C'est pas possible. Il va crever. Avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, il est en train de courir. Draco. Draco. Draco.

...

Il est essoufflé, ça se voit. La respiration est rapide mais pourtant la voix est contrôlée.

"T'es encore là."

"Ouais."

"Je peux entrer ?"

"Mes parents vont pas tarder à arriver." répond le blond sans s'écarter d'un iota. Tom reste donc dehors et la bêtise de sa démarche lui saute enfin à la gorge.

"Tu vas partir ?"

"Oui."

La question est débile. Ils savent parfaitement que c'est le cas. Mais il faut qu'il sache.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est décidé depuis longtemps."

"Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé."

"Tu ne t'es jamais assez intéressé à moi pour le savoir."

Aïe. Ça fait mal. Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire, alors ? Le regard fixe de Draco semble assurer que non. Pourtant c'est sa voix qui reprend :

"T'as perdu ton pari. Harry a baisé Ginny toute la semaine."

"Ginny ?"

"La sœur Weasley."

Ah. Quelle tête allait faire le grand frère en apprenant ça ? On s'en fiche. Parce que Draco a enfin braqué ses iris gris sur lui, le cloue sur place et que son ton se fait accusateur.

"Tu as perdu."

"Il semblerait."

Il veut son du. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? C'est Draco qui est surpris quand il sent un air chaud sur ses lèvres et voit des yeux rouges -proches, trop proches- et presque... Indécis.

"J'ai perdu..."

Et les lèvres rencontrèrent les lèvres. Les langues se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. Les souffles s'accordèrent. Et... Oh, bordel.

Sans qu'ils sachent exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, la porte est claquée et Tom est à l'intérieur. Pressé contre un mur. Balancé contre un meuble. Et les lèvres meurtries, tellement meurtries qu'elles se fendent. Mais c'est ça qui est bon. Les bras qui le serrent, qui le pressent contre la pierre glaciale, le bois brûlant. Et Tom rejeta d'un coup toute capacité mentale quand il sentit son torse offert à l'air brutal. Ah. Des mains se plaquent sur sa poitrine, effleurent -_à peine, oh, à peine !_- les mamelons et... Ah ! Une bouche vorace fond dans son cou et AH !

Et quand les mains se pressent contre son pantalon, s'attaquent à la fermeture éclair, c'est horrible. Horriblement bon. Il va se faire baiser. Il va se faire baiser ! Et à cette simple idée, il est prêt à venir. Mais ce n'est pas assez. Pas suffisant. Alors, ses doigts agiles agrippent le col de l'autre, l'attire à sa bouche, s'aventure sur les abdominaux, cherche. Vous savez ce petit point sensible... Et forcément Draco se tend. Il l'a trouvé. Sous la côte. Il le cajole, ricane un peu devant le gémissement à peine retenu. Sans doute que Draco n'y tient plus. Il se débarrasse de son T-Shirt, s'attaque à son pantalon...

...

Et c'est exactement à ce moment-là que sa mère ouvre la porte.

"DRACO !"

Les deux adolescents sursautent, pris en faute. Elle les regarde, vaguement écœurée.

"Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?"

Lucius Malfoy est juste derrière elle, choqué. Son regard passe de Tom à Draco, note au passage les torses nus, les pantalons baissés et les rougeurs dans le cou.

...

Oh, bordel.

...

Les explications ont été houleuses. Tom était assis dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux. Il écoutait en silence la mère questionner Draco, lui expliquer qu'il n'était certainement pas de ce bord là, que c'est juste une... Erreur. Ça fait un mois qu'il veut me baiser, m'dame. Ça a rien d'une erreur, qu'il a envie de lui répondre. Mais pour une fois, il tient sa langue. Peut-être que le regard légèrement paniqué de son... Meilleur ami ? Amant ? De Draco l'a fait taire. Il fut donc convenu que Draco partirait la semaine prochaine avec ses parents et que Tom était tenu de ne pas l'approcher en attendant. Merde.

...

La semaine passa horriblement lentement. Tom s'était juré de ne pas repenser à ce qui avait faillit se passer. Connerie... Il a pas fait un pas dans la rue qu'il y repensait déjà. Il se jura aussi de ne pas laisser Draco lui manquer. Connerie... Dès qu'il fut couché dans son lit, l'érection vigoureuse, il lui manquait. Il décida enfin de revoir Draco. Connerie... Il ne put qu'admirer l'avion qui décollait.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinze ans plus tard :<br>**

Draco se réveille seul ce matin là. Comme toujours. Il est en couple, tu parles ! L'autre n'est même pas capable de faire autre chose que le baiser le soir. Génial. Il se laisse glisser dans son peignoir, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Arf. Le peignoir est rouge, comme les draps et ses murs. Il est obsédé par la couleur rouge. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais il adore tout particulièrement le beau rouge vermillon, le rouge sang, celui que l'on trouve dans les roses, dans les veines...

Et puis aussi dans les yeux de son visiteur, à la porte. Et d'un coup, les cheveux noirs, les vêtements anglais, la mâchoire volontaire, la peau pâle et surtout son regard, son regard brûlant, lui rappelle sa jeunesse. Ce moment qu'il voulait oublier. Tom.

"T'as vraiment pas changé."

L'autre lui dédie son plus beau rictus.

"Toi non plus."

Draco fait un bref signe de tête, les yeux grands ouverts, franchement médusé.

"Tu me laisses entrer ?"

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?"

"Toi."

Au moins, c'est direct. Pas de paroles de bienséance, pas de "ça fait longtemps !" et de "Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu es devenu ?" Non. Tom veut une chose et il ira droit au but. Comme toujours.

"C'est pas possible."

"Tu n'as pas le choix !"

Et le voilà qu'il lui tend un journal. L'article est grossier, mal écrit mais quelques phrases sont surlignées. "L'héritier prodige de retour au pays." et "Accompagné de son éternel amant (Harry Potter), Draco Malfoy descendra rue du parc, dès ce week end."

"Ton ancienne maison... C'est carrément malsain, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici."

Draco a blanchit en comprenant.

"Pendant tout ce temps..."

"Je n'abandonne jamais une proie. Jamais."

Le regard que lui lance l'autre est tout bonnement féroce. Draco dégluti, mal à l'aise.

"Et toi non plus, tu n'es pas amnésique ! Sinon, tu ne serais pas ici."

"Ce..."

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. _Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres quand une bouche vorace prend possession de la sienne. Quand des mains se plaquent contre ses fesses, les pincent et un ricanement le prend en plein dans l'estomac :

"Tu m'as menti... J'ai gagné le pari. Il est normal que je veuille ma récompense."

"Bordel, Draco, je suis en couple !"

"Et alors ! Moi, je t'aime !"

Il lui a lancé sa déclaration en plein visage, impuissant. Draco cligne des yeux, clairement sonné.

"Après tant d'années ?"

"A jamais."

* * *

><p>*Ca, c'était spéciale dédicace à Rom' !<p>

**FIN ! Roh, putain, je coupe pile au bon moment ! **

**Oui, je pourrais faire la suite... Oui, oui. Mais bon, hein, Draco va se faire sauter, plaquer Harry et pis, et pis BASTA. Y a eu de l'alcool, y a eu du sexe et pour le sang... Et bah, vous avez qu'à imaginer la suite. Vous pensez que Harry va réagir comment ? :D**

**N'OUBLIEZ PAS LES REVIEWS !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Obsession

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Bon, après que Romy m'ait suppliée, j'accède à sa requête et j'écris la suite et donc fin. A la fin de ce chapitre ma belle, tu auras les termes de ton défi. Tu vas me haïr.**

**Je réponds aux reviews dès que je finis d'écrire !**

* * *

><p>"Depuis tout ce temps ?"<p>

"A jamais."

Draco sent son souffle s'affoler quand les mots sonnent dans la chaleur piquante du petit matin. Il est toujours prisonnier de ses bras mais ce n'est pas ce qui le fait frissonner, évidemment. Ça fait quinze ans, bordel ! Bien trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse encore réagir comme un adolescent aux hormones en furie. Il est bien trop vieux maintenant. Il a 32 ans... De toute façon, il est en couple ! Ce serait idiot... Suicidaire... Téméraire... Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mort de peur, vous le prenez pour qui ? ? Alors il s'échappe, se libère de ses bras, de la peau glaciale qui lui carbonise le cœur.

"Tom."

L'autre a déjà revêtu son masque. Il vient de le perdre.

"Draco."

Déjà, le ton est neutre. Voir menaçant, quand il ronronne :

"Tu me le dois."

"Non."

"Menteur."

La colère se réveille et s'ébroue, s'aiguise les griffes.

"Non."

Tom ricane. Il l'a sentie, l'étincelle. Il l'attend, l'explosion.

"Alors, tu es un couard."

"Et toi, un connard."

Les regards s'agrippent un instant. L'air crépite d'une tension mal assumée. Tom fait un affreux rictus et lui lance :

"Dans ta bouche, ça sonne comme un compliment."

Les dents se serrent.

"Dégage de chez moi."

"Chez nous."

Draco souffle, expire brutalement l'air de ses poumons.

"Tu n'as rien à faire ici !"

"Peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'y passer ?"

La question a été posée d'un ton plus curieux que moqueur. Mais Draco se braque, d'un coup.

"Il ne s'y passera jamais rien ! Tu me dégoûtes, tu comprends ça ? ? Tu me débectes. Je ne pourrais jamais coucher avec toi. Et tu sais que c'est la vérité !"

Il a le souffle court après la tirade. L'autre l'observe un instant. Se détourne au final. Lentement. Et Draco sent un soulagement monstre lui envahir les entrailles. Dieu merci, il va s'en aller. Enfin.

...

Et c'est pile à ce moment que le poing de Tom s'abat sur sa joue avec tellement de force qu'il l'envoie au sol. Il a à peine le temps de réaliser que déjà le brun est sur lui et qu'il lui redresse la tête par les cheveux, les lèvres à deux centimètres de son oreille.

"S'il le faut, je te prendrais de force ! Tu m'appartiens, tu comprends ça ?"

Et puis, Draco l'embrasse. Non, non, pas Tom. Draco. C'est lui qui s'est tordu tout le corps, s'est arraché à sa prise pour lui happer les lèvres et le tirer sur lui par la nuque. Tom tombe sur le corps chaud sous lui, presque sonné. Il roule sur le côté et déjà des mains indiscrètes se faufilent sous sa chemise, la déboutonnent et déjà des lèvres embrassent son torse. Avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Et quand il comprend... Quelqu'un de normal arrêterait Draco et lui demanderait des explications. Il lui demanderait quelque chose que l'autre ne pourra jamais lui donner. Mais Tom n'a jamais été normal. Il se revendique même comme totalement fou. Alors il profite de cette bouche sur son cou. Sur sa poitrine. Sur son nombril. Et puis sur... Oh. Il n'a même pas vu que Draco avait ouvert son pantalon.

Ce dernier ne sait vraiment plus ce qu'il fait. Il sait juste que le pénis tressaute dans sa main, dans sa bouche et mon dieu, ce que c'est bon. C'est bon de l'avoir à lui. C'est bon qu'il soit abandonné à lui. Tom. Et puis, il le sent qui se dresse, l'emplit, dur et fier. Il le sent pulser, royal. Et ça aussi, c'est excellent. D'un coup, on le force à remonter et des lèvres voraces avalent les siennes.

"Connard."

Il a grincé, un rire dans la voix. La poigne sur ses cheveux fait mal mais c'est mieux. Tom sourit sous ses lèvres, c'est bon. Et puis, il reprend le contrôle. Le bascule sous lui et apprécie d'une main son érection grandissante. S'assoie sur son ventre pour se débarrasser de ses couches de vêtements bien trop encombrants.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?"

La question paraît presque incongrue dans un tel contexte. Mais Draco gronde sa curiosité.

"C'est bien toi qui veut que je te prenne à vif. Tu veux que je te baise consciencieusement, au point d'oublier ton propre nom."

"Je m'appelle Draco."

"Pour l'instant."

La promesse contenue dans la voix a manqué de le faire jouir. C'est avec un gémissement à peine contenu qu'il se jette littéralement sur l'autre, le cloue au sol et l'embrasse à lui couper le souffle. Les vêtements volent dans la pièce et la peau brûlante se colle à la peau brûlante. Et Draco répète :

"Je m'appelle Draco."

Et il lui capture les lèvres. Encore et encore.

"Je m'appelle Draco."

Les mains de Tom se perdent dans son dos, sur ses fesses et ses yeux se plantent dans les siens. Des yeux trop troublants pour qu'il puisse réfléchir. Mais il finit par balbutier.

"Je m'appelle Draco."

Les érections se frottent, se touchent et se découvrent.

"Je m'appelle... Ah... Draco."

Et Tom l'embrasse pour le faire taire. Le bascule. Descend. Draco se prépare à ce qu'il va se passer. Il le sait. Il sait. Pourtant, Tom ignore superbement son envie. Il embrasse son ventre, souffle sur les hanches et sa langue se retrouve trop bas. Le jappement que laisse échapper Draco à ce moment là... Quelque chose de chaud. D'humide. Un muscle qui se tord en lui. Et c'est quelque chose qui fait délicieusement mal.

"Je m'appelle... DraAH... Draco."

Pourquoi il ne doit jamais faire ce qu'on lui demande ? Mais non, Tom préfère enfouir son visage contre ses cuisses, s'enfoncer d'avantage en lui et l'obliger à se cambrer de douleur. De jouissive douleur. Et d'un coup, ça s'arrête. Il le voit le surplomber, avec un sourire moqueur.

"Comment tu t'appelles ?"

"Dr...Dra...co."

"Têtu."

Et c'est son doigt qui arrive, qui câline. Qui trouve le point. Le fait sursauter et gémir. _Fort. _La préparation est sommaire. A croire qu'il faut qu'il y ait un peu de casse. Et c'est en forçant sa bouche à accueillir sa langue qu'il balance ses hanches en lui. Et oui, CA FAIT MAL. Ça fait même très mal. La peau craque, le sang coule. Il en hurlerait. Et Tom n'attend même pas qu'il s'habitue à lui. Il se mouve en lui déjà. Et AÏE. Il en pleurerait. Mais il s'écarte au maximum, le Tom. Et dans cet angle, il lui martèle la prostate. Et c'est comme ça qu'il gémit son nom. Encore et encore. Qu'il le fait crier, à chaque fois. Qu'il avale son nom. Qu'il oublie tout ce qui n'est pas Tom. Tom et sa peau. Tom et ses yeux. Tom et son corps. Et là, il ne sait pas comment il s'appelle. Il s'en fiche.

Mais voilà, à croire que le destin aime torturer ce couple, à croire que la situation doit être rejouée, Draco et Tom au sol, dans le couloir, à croire qu'il faut toujours détruire tout espoir, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Sur Harry. Il reste muet de stupeur devant le spectacle. Il voit son petit copain plié dans une position impossible, acceptant d'un autre ce qu'il lui a toujours refusé et ça, c'est affreux. Il a le coeur réduit en miettes, Harry. Il souffre tellement. Il veut fuir, nier ce spectacle, ignorer toujours ce couteau planté dans le ventre. Mais voilà, Tom le voit. La braise sanglante est plantée dans son corps puisque Tom le fixe, une grimace de jouissance sur les lèvres. Il affirme ses coups dans les reins de Draco et c'est lui qu'il baise d'une certaine manière. Alors Harry reste planté là. Il regarde Draco jouir dans un arc des plus érotiques, le sperme projeté sur son torse, les yeux fermés et un hurlement sortant de son corps, son nom. Tom. Lui est venu, peu de temps après, plus doucement, moins spectaculairement. Il fixe Harry d'un regard lascif, donne l'ultime va et vient et se tend. Voilà, c'est fini. Il se désengage, beau comme un diable avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux rouges.

"Bonjour Potter."

Draco perd toute couleur en l'entendant. Il se retourne, le coeur battant. Harry peut le voir, il a saigné. Et ça aussi, c'est un spectacle qu'il aurait cru à lui. Un jour. On le lui a volé. Tom se rhabille déjà, ignorant le regard assassin que son amant lui balance. Un sourire goguenard plus tard, il s'est penché et lui a volé un baiser.

"Maintenant, tu te démerdes."

Il ronronne, content de lui. Et il passe devant Harry avant de disparaître. Les mains dans les poches, à la recherche de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une autre proie, d'un autre passe-temps. Il ne sera jamais domestiqué, étalon rétif qui sème le conflit sur son chemin comme d'autres sèment le rire. Draco plante son regard dans celui de Harry, tellement tellement blessé...

"C'est pas ce que tu crois."

"Ah. Donc, t'as pas couché avec lui ?"

Draco ne répond rien, l'air vague.

"Une fois."

"Étonnamment, c'est celle à laquelle j'assiste."

Et il passe devant lui. S'enferme dans la chambre et ressort, dix minutes plus tard, une valise à la main.

"Je vais à l'hôtel."

Drago le laisse partir, il n'y a rien à sauver.

* * *

><p><strong>La vache... Première fois que j'écris un lemon aussi détaillé... Qui a aimé ? Me suis inspirée d'une proposition de Rom' pour la fin.<br>**

**Romy, ton défi :**

**Draco/Lavande. Ouais. Je sais, c'est salaud. C'est pour t'obliger à écrire sur un Draco pas gay. Et Lavande parce que c'est la pire quiche qui existe. Je veux que tu respectes le plus possible leur caractère. **

**Severus/Sirius : Pour le plaisir des yeux.**

**Regulus/Allyre : Je te la prête. Je veux t'empêcher d'écrire tout slash entre les frères Black. AUCUN RAPPROCHEMENT AUTRE QU'AMICAL ENTRE LES DEUX NE SERA TOLERE.**

**Et... Albus/Harry. Si. Non, je ne rigole pas. Sisi. Tu vas devoir écrire dessus. Un Slash. Au départ, j'étais partie pour t'interdire les voyages dans le temps. Et les potions de rajeunissement. Bref, tout ce qui réduirait l'écart. Mais ok, si tu trouve un moyen HUMORISTIQUE et très ORIGINAL -autre qu'accidents de potions, autre que retourneurs de temps et autre que sorts basiques. Ah, c'est dur hein ? Tu vas trouver.- , tu peux réduire l'écart. **

**Alors, ma Romy, tu dois écrire sur les couples. EN MEME TEMPS. Oui. Avec à peu près le même temps d'audience pour tous. Je veux de l'humour. Je veux de l'amour. Je veux rire. Je veux que c'est ait l'air PLAUSIBLE. Je veux que tu écrives sur Kyo, le groupe. Pasque leurs chansons sont très belles. Pourquoi ne pas alterner les chapitres, un pour chaque couple ? Je veux qu'il y ait des interactions entre tous les protagonistes. Je sais que tu me hais.**

**Je t'ai dis que j'allais me venger. Si tu arrives ce défi... Et bah, tu pourras me demander d'écrire sur CE QUE TU VEUX. Oui, oui. J'ai hâte de lire ta proposition !**

**Love, my dear.**

**Je vous aime tous ! **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews !**


End file.
